Two Sides to Choose
by Avykuro
Summary: Dimulai dengan pertemuan dua orang yang misterius. Juga seorang korban yang meninggal dengan misterius. Mengapa semua begitu misterius? RnR?


**A/N:** Setelah 3 tahun vakum dari FFn, saya kangen bikin FF, dan sekarang saya membawakan FF Naruto. Kenapa Naruto? Karena karakter di FF ini sudah saya coba ke tokoh anime lainnya, dan yang paling cocok membawakannya adalah tokoh-tokoh di naruto. WTH. Apalagi ceritanya masih samar-samar dan saya nggak yakin FF ini bisa kelar dengan ending yang jelas QAQ

Judul aslinya 'Two Sides', tapi karena banyak kembarannya saya ganti lagi. Padahal lebih sreg sama judul yang pertama T-T

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides to Choose (c) Avykuro<strong>

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_We born to hurt each other_

_After that we love each other_

_Live is unpredictable_

_Which side will you choose?_

_.  
><em>

**TWO SIDES**

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus kencang di sebuah atap gedung berlantai tiga puluh, gedung hotel bintang lima. Suara kendaraan yang lalu-lalang di bawah tidak lagi terdengar ketika berada di puncak tertinggi gedung ini. Hanya kesunyian malam yang terdengar, juga sedikit suara-suara dari lantai bawah.

Sayup-sayup terdengarlah suara langkah kaki di atap bangunan itu. Diikuti dengan munculnya dua sosok pria dari arah berlawanan. Keduanya mengenakan jaket coat tebal yang dipadukan dengan topi fedora yang menutupi hampir separuh wajah mereka, membuat mereka terlihat misterius. Kebanyakan orang pasti mengira mereka adalah dua orang gila yang mengadakan pertemuan gelap di atap hotel yang sepi, ditemani hembusan angin malam dan dinaungi oleh langit malam berbintang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa," Pria yang mengenakan coat berwarna putih menyapa terlebih dulu, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapanya seraya mengangkat sedikit topinya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi," kata pria bercoat hitam dengan tatapan tajam, "Cepat katakan apa keperluanmu."

Pria bercoat putih tersenyum, "Sikapmu itu tidak pernah berubah—ah bukan, maksudku sikap 'kalian', tidak pernah berubah." pria itu menyandarkan dirinya di pagar pembatas atap dan menyilangkan tangannya. "Baiklah, langsung saja ke intinya. Apa tujuan kalian?" tanyanya.

Pria bercoat hitam tersenyum licik, "Tujuan kami?"

"Ya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak _ex-human _ bermunculan dan itu sangat meresahkan! Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian?"

Pria bercoat hitam itu terkekeh. "Kalian tidak perlu tahu. Itu adalah urusan kami."

GREP. Pria bercoat putih mencengkeram leher pria itu dan menatapnya dengan tajam, "URUSAN KALIAN? Kalian pikir sudah berapa banyak nyawa manusia yang melayang karena ulah kalian?" dia terus mengeratkan cengkramannya dengan penuh emosi.

"Uh..." rintih pria bercoat hitam sambil memegangi lengan pria yang mencengkramnya, "Tidak seharusnya kau bertingkah seperti ini. Kau seharusnya tidak memiliki emosi," kata pria itu sambil berusaha melepas tangan yang mencengkeram lehernya. "Kalau kau terus mencekikku, aku tidak akan segan mematahkan tanganmu."

Pria bercoat putih itu akhirnya menurunkan tangannya. Setelah menghela nafasnya sejenak, dia lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Berhati-hatilah. Kami tidak akan tinggal diam!" pria bercoat putih itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan mengancam. Setelah itu dia menaiki pagar pembatas atap dan meloncat ke bawah, lalu menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," pria bercoat hitam itu tersenyum menghina, lalu ikut terjun ke bawah dan menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

"Sial... kenapa tidak mau keluar?" Naruto menendang vending machine yang ada di hadapannya, "Keluar, BAKA!"

Karena merasa tak cukup hanya dengan menendangnya, dia meninju mesin itu dengan bogemnya. Bang!

"OUCH!" _sakit_. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda berambut pirang itu dan dia langsung mengusap kepalan tangannya yang mulai memerah.

"Sialan... Mesin sialan... setidaknya kembalikan uangku... AARRGH...! " Naruto yang emosi menggoyang-goyang mesin minuman itu dengan frustasi. Siang ini cuaca sangat terik, sedangkan toko-toko eskrim dan warung yang menjual minuman dingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menaikkan harga dagangan mereka secara spontan. Tentu saja hal itu merupakan pukulan berat bagi Naruto, mengingat keadaannya yang selalu kekurangan uang. Dan inilah alasan mengapa dia memilih membeli minuman di vending machine dekat gerbang sekolah, karena harganya relatif lebih murah walaupun dia tahu mesin itu sering sekali macet.

Naruto berjongkok lemas di depan vending machine dan menundukkan kepalanya putus asa, "Haah—kenapa nasibku selalu sial..." rutuknya. "Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku mati dehidrasi di tempat ini..." Naruto gegulingan di tanah sambil memegangi lehernya yang kering kerontang.

"Minggir..." ucap seseorang di belakangnya.

"Eh—?"

"Aku bilang minggir,"

BANG!

Sebelum Naruto sempat minggir dengan sempurna, sebuah kaki melayang dan menghantam vending machine dengan keras. Tubuh Naruto sampai tersungkur ke samping saking kagetnya.

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Naruto kesal dengan posisi telungkup di atas tanah dengan kedua tangan menumpu tanah, "AH!" tiba-tiba dia memekik saat melihat vending machine di depannya bereaksi. Mesin itu bergetar beberapa saat hingga sebuah kaleng minuman terlempar keluar dari lubang yang berbentuk persegi.

"Akhirnyaaa...!" Naruto cepat-cepat bangkit dan memungut kaleng minuman tersebut. Lalu dengan tampang sumringah dia menoleh kebelakang—ke arah orang yang menolongnya menendang mesin tadi—untuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ah, terimakasih sudah menolongku... meski kau hampir membuatku jantungan... Arigatou gozai—" ucapannya langsung terhenti begitu dia melihat sosok orang tersebut. Orang itu mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti yang dipakainya, rambutnya berwarna merah bata, dengan tinggi tubuh sekitar 182cm, lebih tinggi 5cm darinya. Naruto membeku di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu.

" G—G—Gaara-senpai?" teriak Naruto kaget, masih tidak percaya melihat kakak kelasnya itu berdiri di hadapannya. Dia mengucek-ucek kedua matanya, namun dilihatnya Gaara masih tetap berdiri di depannya.

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu tersenyum. Dia melewati Naruto yang masih bengong dan dengan santainya berjalan menghampiri vending machine. Setelah memasukkan beberapa koin, Gaara menekan tombol jenis minuman yang diinginkannya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, sebuah kaleng minuman meluncur keluar dari dalam lubang. _Klak... _Gaara mengambil kaleng tersebut dan membukanya, kemudian meminumnya.

Naruto masih terpaku di tempatnya sampai Gaara menegurnya.

"Kau tidak meminumnya? Buatku saja." Gaara menunjuk kaleng soda di tangan Naruto. Naruto salting.

"Eh—B—Buat senpai saja kalau begitu..." dia mengulurkan minumannya dengan gugup ke arah Gaara.

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya bercanda... jangan dianggap serius. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, Naruto," pemuda berkepala merah itu melempar kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong ke tong sampah terdekat dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Tak lupa dia melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mematung disamping vending machine sampai sosok seniornya itu menghilang di balik tikungan jalan.

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan...?" dia menampari kedua pipinya sampai memerah, "Gaara-senpai—Gaara-senpai tahu namaku! YAY!" dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya keatas sambil melompat girang. Naruto benar-benar _over excited. _Rasa haus yang menderanya sejak tadi sama sekali tidak diperdulikannya, bahkan minuman kaleng yang susah payah dibelinya tergeletak begitu saja di trotoar jalan.

_Set._

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar kuminum." Sebuah tangan pucat memungut minuman kaleng Naruto. Dia membuka kaleng tersebut dan langsung menenggak isinya hingga hampir habis.

"H—hey! Jangan seenaknya meminum punyaku, teme!" teriak Naruto histeris dan dia merampas minuman kaleng miliknya dari genggaman pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Sasuke hanya ber-'cih' ria.

Naruto meminum sisa sodanya sambil ngomel-ngomel. "Kau tahu kan, aku mendapatkan minuman ini dengan perjuangan yang sangat berat, sedangkan kau seenaknya menghabiskannya!" katanya uring-uringan.

"Urusai, dobe." Sasuke berjalan menuju vending machine dan menekan tombolnya, lalu keluarlah sekaleng soda dan Sasuke pun mengambilnya.

Naruto menganga.

"Kenapa giliran kau yang mengambil, mesinnya tidak macet? Lha aku?" gumamnya. Saat Gaara yang mengambil pun mesinnya juga tidak macet.

"Hn. Mungkin faktor wajah, dobe." Ucap Sasuke sedikit narsis.

"Sialan! Jangan sok tampan kau!" Naruto merasa terhina. "Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan." Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh, namun Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya. Naruto yang heran kontan saja menoleh ke pemuda berambut emo itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Tunggu aku. Kita pulang bareng. Rumah kita kan searah." Sasuke menghabiskan sisa minumannya dan melemparnya begitu saja di jalanan.

"Siapa yang menawarimu pulang bareng?" sahut Naruto ketus.

"Sudah, kau diam saja." Sasuke berjalan mendahului sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana seragam. Naruto merengut.

"Huh, seenaknya saja. Selalu begitu..." gerutu Naruto namun dia tetap mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan di sepanjang sekolah mereka yang cukup sepi, mengingat kebanyakan siswa sudah pulang sejak tadi karena cuaca sangat panas. Memasuki awal bulan Juni, suhu udara mulai naik drastis dan daun-daun di pepohonan mulai meranggas, membuat suasana musim panas benar-benar seperti neraka. Hanya ada satu hal yang dicintai para pelajar dari musim panas; yaitu libur panjang selama sebulan yang memungkinkan mereka untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah maupun menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain di pantai.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto. Dia mempercepat langkahnya hingga tubuhnya sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Kau masih mengidolakan orang itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Gaara Sabaku."

"Oh!" mata Naruto langsung melebar, "Tentu saja, Teme! Apalagi barusan dia—"

"Aku tahu," Potong Sasuke, "Aku melihat dia menolongmu mengeluarkan minuman dari mesin sial itu." Katanya sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya secara konstan.

"Iya, dia baik kan...?" Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum senang.

"Entahlah, dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukainya. Aku juga membenci baunya," Sasuke menendang kaleng yang teronggok di hadapannya dan mendongak ke arah langit.

Naruto merengut. "Enak saja! Gaara-senpai itu selalu wangi, tahu!" pemuda itu memamerkan telunjuknya ke muka Sasuke dengan kesal, "Aroma tubuhnya seperti surga!"

Sasuke memutar matanya, "Maksudku bukan 'bau' dalam artian seperti itu, baka! Ah... sudahlah..." dia mempercepat langkahnya dan membuat Naruto tertinggal beberapa meter di belakang.

"H—Hei Teme! Pembicaraan kita belum sele—" _NGGUIIIINGG... _tiba-tiba terdengar sirine ambulan dan sirine mobil polisi di belakang mereka. Kontan saja Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Pandangan mereka terus mengikuti mobil-mobil yang beriringan tersebut sampai kedua mobil itu hilang ditelan tikungan jalan dan berhenti tak jauh dari posisi Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan berada di sekitar sana langsung menghampiri tempat berhentinya mobil ambulan dan mobil polisi tersebut dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Dobe, ayo kita lihat." Sasuke mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya mendekati tempat kejadian dengan setengah berlari.

"Kenapa? Apa ada kecelakaan?"

Naruto mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang semakin cepat dengan susah payah. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat tersebut. Semua orang berkerumun membentuk lingkaran, dan di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu terlihat sebuah tubuh yang terbujur kaku dan bersimbah darah. Beberapa aparat keamanan berusaha menahan dorongan orang-orang yang penasaran ingin melihat sang korban. Setelah keadaan cukup tenang, seorang polisi menggarisi TKP dengan kapur dan yang lainnya memasangi tempat itu dengan garis polisi. Korban yang tewas pun diangkat dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong jenazah, kemudian digotong ke dalam ambulan.

Naruto dan Sasuke membelalak.

"Tunggu!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Tim paramedis yang bertugas menggotong pun menoleh ke arah mereka dengan heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya kami mengenali orang tersebut. Tolong dibuka kantongnya,"

Sang paramedis mengangguk. Dia menyuruh rekannya untuk membuka kantong jenazah itu. Naruto dan Sasuke terperanjat saat mendapati wajah korban yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka–meskipun wajah itu berlumuran darah segar dan sudah tidak utuh lagi.

"Yahiko-senpai?"

Mereka berdua membelalak. Di hadapan mereka adalah jenazah Yahiko, senior mereka yang duduk di kelas tiga. Keadaannya benar-benar mengenaskan—mata kirinya hilang seperti tercongkel sesuatu dan tempurung kepalanya retak. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan wajahnya berlumuran darah.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Dia tampak sangat syok.

"T—Teme..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke pada sang paramedis.

Si paramedis mengangkat bahu, "Akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian seperti ini. Yaitu orang yang meninggal tanpa sebab dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang hilang," dia menunjuk bingkai mata kiri Yahiko yang kosong, "Sampai saat ini belum diketahui penyebab, motif, maupun pembunuhnya. Kejadian ini benar-benar misterius," Dia lalu menutup kantong jenazah karena bau anyir darah mulai tercium di udara. Sasuke dan Naruto terus terpaku di tempat mereka sampai jenazah Yahiko diangkut ke ambulan—masih tidak percaya tragedi itu menimpa senior mereka sendiri.

"Hei," seorang polisi menyentuh pundak Naruto dan Sasuke, membuat kedua pelajar itu tersadar. "Kalian berdua, ikut kami ke kantor polisi. Ada banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan,"

"Ke—Kenapa kami?" Naruto berjengit, "Teme! Memangnya kita berbuat salah?"

Sasuke mendecak, "Tentu saja kita tidak salah, dobe. Tapi kita mengenali korban ini. Untuk itulah kita dimintai penjelasan."

"Tidak usah takut," polisi itu tersenyum. Dia menunjuk name-tag yang tersemat di seragamnya. "Namaku Izumo. Tenang saja, remaja ingusan seperti kalian tak akan kujebloskan ke penjara." Izumo lalu menggandeng Sasuke dan Naruto ke arah mobil polisi dengan ceria. Saking cerianya dia berjalan dengan setengah melompat dan bersiul-siul gembira.

"Polisi aneh," gumam Sasuke.

Izumo menoleh. "Hei, aku bisa mendengarmu!" serunya sambil melotot, membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu digiring memasuki mobil polisi, disusul dengan beberapa orang saksi yang kebetulan berada di tempat kejadian saat kejadian berlangsung. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui secara pasti tentang kematian yang menimpa Yahiko, mengingat jalanan itu begitu sepi dan orang-orang baru berdatangan saat mendengar teriakan pemuda itu.

Seiring dengan perginya ambulan dan mobil polisi, begitu juga orang-orang yang tadinya berkerumun karena penasaran, suasana tempat itu sepi kembali. Hanya menyisakan TKP yang masih dilintangi garis polisi, yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah pola kapur berbentuk manusia yang tergores di atas aspal.

"Argh..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah erangan kecil terdengar dari gang sempit di dekat TKP. Dan muncullah seorang pemuda dari dalam gang tersebut sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan gontai ke lokasi TKP sambil mengusap keringat di wajahnya. Dipandanginya pola kapur Yahiko yang tercetak di atas aspal beserta garis-garis polisi berwarna kuning yang melintangi tempat tersebut. Dia terus memandangi TKP dengan raut muka penuh penyesalan.

Pemuda itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sial... kalau saja aku tidak terlambat..." gumamnya.

Dia menendang kaleng di dekatnya sebagai pelampiasan, kemudian berbalik pergi. Menyisakan sebuah misteri yang baru saja terjadi di tempat itu.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p>Geje ya? AU banget! plak/

Tokohnya pun tetep ketiga orang nista itu. Gaara-Naruto-Sasuke OuO

Bagi anda yang penasaran, silahkan review. Karena saya masih bingung mau ngelanjutin atau tidak, kan saya sudah bilang kalau idenya masih samar-samar.

Kritik dan saran diterima.

Harap review, karena review adalah pedoman hidup bagi author. 8)


End file.
